1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of control systems of mirrors of a car, and more specifically, to automatic stabilization of mirrors with respect to head position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mirror positioning systems allow car mirrors to be moved manually or by using electronic controls located on the dashboard or elsewhere in the interior of the car within easy reach of the user. Some conventional mirror positioning systems also offer the feature of saving one or more settings that allow customization to the driver. For example, when one driver positions the mirrors at a comfortable viewing angle, those settings can be saved by the system. Then, if that driver or another driver alters the positions of the mirrors, the mirrors can be returned to the positions corresponding to the saved settings at the touch of a button.
Despite these features, conventional mirror positioning systems remain limited in several ways. For example, the settings that can be saved in conventional mirror positioning systems are static. If the driver changes position in the seat, for example by slouching or shifting to one side or the other, the mirrors may no longer be at a desired angle to view the area behind the vehicle. In other words, as the driver shifts viewing position, what is seen in the reflection shifts as well. Accordingly, the driver's ability to perceive the space behind the vehicle that he set up the mirrors to view is impaired. To maintain the optimal view of the scene reflected in the mirror using conventional systems, the user must either retain precisely the same head position throughout an entire drive or repeatedly readjust mirrors. Maintaining the same head position throughout an entire drive, particularly a lengthy one, is uncomfortable and, in practice, not possible. It unduly restricts a driver's natural inclination to change posture periodically. On the other hand, repeatedly readjusting mirrors manually or by manipulating electronic controls while driving is dangerous because it takes the driver's attention away from the road.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and process of positioning mirrors that is capable of automatically responding to changes in a driver's viewing position so that the view reflected in the mirror is stabilized over time.